Ich dziecko/II/10
Kategoria:Ich dziecko CZĘŚĆ DRUGA ROZDZIAŁ X „Cztery lata minęły od naszego ślubu, droga Janko, cztery lata nie wypowiedzianego szczęścia. Wprost kąpię się w tej pięknej miłości, którą Justyn mnie otacza, oddycham nią i bez niej już jednego dnia nie umiałabym przeżyć. Uwielbiam go i jeżeli mi teraz tak trudno na te kilka dni rozstać się z nim, to nie miej do mnie, Janeczko, żalu. Ale cieszę się, że siedząc tu w Warszawie samotna, przynajmniej jego oczami będę patrzała na Twoje szczęście. Na szczęście, bo nie wątpię, że człowiek, którego wybrałaś i którego żoną zostajesz, potrafi ci je dać. Z fotografii bardzo mi się podobał. Nie wiem, czyś to zauważyła (a może to tylko na zdjęciu?), że jest trochę podobny do Justyna?... Życzę Ci tedy, byś ze swym Stefanem tyle szczęścia zaznała, co ja z moim ubóstwianym mężem. A nawet więcej: wiesz o czym myślę. Wspominałam Ci już w kilku listach o tej jedynej chmurze na moim niebie. Teraz, kiedy już będziesz mężatką i Ciebie, jak sądzę, bardziej osobiście zainteresuje ta moja tęsknota do dziecka. Pamiętasz, jak dawniej marzyłyśmy, że będziemy miały dzieci. Wówczas ja jednak nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak to jest ważne w życiu kobiety. Wprost łzy mi napływają do oczu, gdy widzę matki pieszczące swoje maleństwa. Widocznie nie zasłużyłam na to. Byłam znowu u kilku wybitnych lekarzy. Profesor Stamm z Wiednia też potwierdził, że jestem zupełnie normalna i zdolna do zapłodnienia. Oczywiście byłam u niego w tajemnicy przed Justynem. Drżę na myśl, że mógłby się dowiedzieć o mojej trosce i że to zatruło by mu spokój, a on teraz tak ciężko pracuje i tak piękne rzeczy tworzy. Ten wiedeński profesor twierdzi, że te moje zawroty głowy, osłabienia i inne objawi, o których Ci pisałem, są wskaźnikiem potrzeby macierzyństwa i że jeżeli organizm nie dozna naturalnego, zaspokojenia tej potrzeby, mój stan będzie się stale pogarszał. Sama to rozumiem, lecz jestem bezsilna. Cóż mogę na to poradzić?.. Przecież nasza miłość nie tylko nie ostygła, lecz staje się coraz płomienniejsza, przecie podczas każdej nocy mam prawo budzić w sobie nadzieję, że oto się wreszcie stało... Zaczyna to u mnie dochodzić do maniactwa. Wyobraź sobie, że mam już całą szufladę koszulek, czepeczków itd. całą wyprawkę, którą uszyłam sama wykorzystując każdą nieobecność Justyna w domu. Ukrywam to przed nim. On jest taki wrażliwy. A przecie, jeżeli nawet może być prawdą to, co mi lekarze podsuwają, to i tak nie jego wina, a on męczył by się niepotrzebnie, bo żadnej rady na to nie ma. Zaklinam Cię, Janko, nie zdradź się przed nim ani ćwierć słowem. Przepraszam Cię też najmocniej, że pisząc do Ciebie w takim dniu, zajmuję Twoją uwagę moimi niewesołymi sprawami. Ale wszystko to dlatego, że jako czteroletnia mężatka wiem już czego Ci najbardziej i najgoręcej życzyć: daj Ci, Boże, takie cudne, słodkie maleństwo, bo tylko posiadanie dziecka może dać życiu kobiety cel i sens, tak jak tylko miłość daje piękno i szczęście. Twoja Monika. P. S. — Nie wiem, czy Ci się podobają te drobiazgi, które dla Ciebie wybrałam. Naprawdę wolałabym ci przesłać ową wyprawkę, gdyby wypadało robić takie podarki ślubne. Dostaniesz ją zresztą i tak dla Twego pierwszego bobaska, a jeszcze raz Ci życzę, by nastąpiło to jak najprędzej. M.”. Janka skończyła czytać list i zamyśliła się głęboko. Z zamyślenia obudziły ją głosy powracających mężczyzn. Marek oprowadzał Justyna i Stefana po gospodarstwie. Otwarte szeroko drzwi na taras pozwalały jej dokładnie widzieć ich trzech: brata, narzeczonego i Justyna. — Cztery lata — myślała. — I jak mało się zmienił. Zmężniał tylko i trochę spoważniał. Tu uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, wspominając ten ustęp listu Moniki, w którym pytano ją, czy zauważyła podobieństwo swego narzeczonego, do Justyna! Czy zauważyła!!! Stali teraz obok siebie. Justyn był niższy i drobniejszy, poza tym Stefan nosił małe przystrzyżone wąsiki, sylwetka jego w briczesach i długich butach wyglądała może bardziej sprężyście, bardziej po męsku... Ale podobieństwo biło w oczy. Nie ograniczyło się zresztą wyłącznie do powierzchowności. Stefan był również trochę artystą, również miał usposobienie marzycielskie, również odznaczał się wrażliwością i impulsywnością. Od Justyna różnił się jednak tym, że — nie mogła go pokochać... Panowie na tarasie rozmawiali o koniunkturach w rolnictwie i myśl Janki wróciła do listu. Przeczytała go od początku do końca jeszcze raz. — Biedna Monika — westchnęła i pewien projekt zaczął rysować się w jej głowie. Podano wczesny wiejski obiad. Siedzieli przy stole we czwórkę. Marek w pewnej chwili powiedział: — No, Janko, to już nasz ostatni obiad w Zapolu. Jutro zostanę tu zupełnie sam. — Dajcie spokój — zrobił przestraszoną minę Stefan — Rozczulisz Jankę i gotowa w przeddzień ślubu dać mi kosza, by zostać z tobą. Janka uśmiechnęła się: — Do Brohiczyna nie tak daleko. Będziemy widywali się często. — Tak, kochanie — łagodząco potwierdził Marek. Justyn czuł się nieswojo w tym nastroju. Jadąc do Zapola, spodziewał się wesołych humorów, małego rwetesu, jaki poprzedza zwykle w każdym domu większa uroczystość rodzinną, spodziewał się wreszcie innej temperatury. Czuł przez skórę pewien chłód. Nie w stosunku do siebie, lecz ogólny. Z wzmianek w listach Marka, mógł przypuszczać, że Janka kocha się w swoim przyszłym mężu. Tymczasem widział tylko jej jakby pobłażliwą życzliwość, którą odpowiadała na gorące spojrzenia Stefana i na tę jego półreligijną adorację. Stefan bardzo podobał się Justynowi. Wywierał wrażenie człowieka subtelnego i dzielnego jednocześnie. Marek twierdził, że jest świetnym gospodarzem, że jego Brohiczyn to istna perła, że mało jest na Polesiu ziemian równie pożytecznych, bo i sprawami społecznymi zajmuje się z zapałem i podniesieniem ogólnego poziomu rolnictwa. Zresztą, Stefan wypłacał się Markowi tymi samymi komplementami. Po obejrzeniu Zapola, trudno było odmówić im uznania. Gospodarstwo pod każdym względem było tu postawione pierwszorzędnie. W ciągu niespełna pięciu lat po zupełnej dewastacji, majątek wrócił do dawnego kwitnącego stanu z tą dodatnią różnicą, że jego wydajność wzrosła znacznie. Nie mogło to dziwić nikogo, gdy wszyscy wiedzieli, ile niestrudzony właściciel wkłada w swój majątek pracy. Zdawało się, że wyrzekł się raz na zawsze życia prywatnego czy towarzyskiego. Nikogo nie przyjmował, u sąsiadów nie bywał, a jeżeli wyjeżdżał z Zapola, to tylko w interesach i to na krótko. To też nie umiał już mówić o niczym innym, jak tylko o swoim gospodarstwie. Takie przynajmniej wrażenie odniósł teraz Justyn, nie mogąc skierować rozmowy z Markiem na żaden inny temat. Marek po czteroletnim niewidzeniu przyjaciela, przyjął go z dawną serdecznością. W jego zachowaniu Justyn nie mógł dopatrzeć się najmniejszego szczegółu, który by wskazywał na oziębienie ich stosunków. A jednak wbrew świadectwu własnej obserwacji wyczuwał między nim a sobą jakąż zaporę, jakąż przeszkodę, która ich dzieliła, niby idealnie przezroczysta tafla szklanna, niedostrzegalna, a przecież rzeczywista. To samo zresztą czuło się w jego rzadkich listach. Pisywał do Justyna w odstępach parumiesięcznych, a może nie tyle pisywał, ile odpowiadał na jego listy i pozornie wszystko działo się po staremu. Wybierając się na ślub Janki, Justyn wiele sobie obiecywał po osobistym zetknięciu się z przyjacielem. Miał nadzieję skruszyć, a raczej roztopić dzielącą ich taflę chłodu. Wiedział przecie doskonale, że jest ona pozostałością z przed czterech lat, że przecięła i głęboko wniknęła w ich przyjaźń naskutek tych pozostałości uczuciowych, które wówczas Marek tak wspaniałomyślnie przekreślił, wyrzekając się Moniki. Zbyt dobrze obaj rozumieli siebie, by Marek mógł to ukryć przed Justynem i by Justyn nie wiedział, że Marek zdaje sobie sprawę z intencyj przyjaciela. Justyn w jednym tylko się omylił: — zbyt wielką ufność pokładał w niwelującą działalność czasu. Spodziewał się, że w Zapolu od Janki i od innych dowie się, jeżeli nie o matrimonialnych, to chociażby o romantycznych sprawach Marka. I zawiódł się. To też przestał się martwić tym, że Monikę, z powodu jej niedyspozycji, musiał zostawić w Warszawie. Przed zachodem słońca, Stefan zaczął się żegnać. Do domu miał "trzy mile z hakiem", a chciał tam być przed nocą, by sprawdzić, czy przygotowania do jutrzejszej uroczystości idą sprawnie. Ślub miał się odbyć w Brohiczynie, w tamtejszym kościele parafialnym, a wesele w Brohiczyńskim pałacu, dlatego, zaś nie w Zapolu, że matka Stefana, bardzo już w latach posunięta staruszka, nie opuszczała domu. Rzeczy z wyprawą Janki, wysłano przed paru dniami, a ona sama z bratem i Justynem miała tam jechać nazajutrz rano. Po pożegnaniu Stefana i po kolacji, Marek przeprosił siostrę i gościa. — Wybaczcie, że zostawiam was, ale przyszedł pisarz i gorzelany. Muszę z nimi zrobić rachunki i wydać szczegółowe dyspozycje na dwa dni. Justyn z Janką zostali sami. Siedzieli na tarasie rozmawiając przeważnie o pracy Justyna. Janka interesowała się wszystkim, pytała co buduje, co projektuje, co zamierza. Po godzinie zobaczyli gorzelanego i pisarza, wychodzących z kancelarii. — O, już konferencja skończona — z zadowoleniem zauważył Justyn. — Jak to dobrze, że Marek już się z tym uporał. Zdążymy się z nim nagadać. — Chyba już nie przyjdzie — bez nacisku powiedziała Janka. — On wcześnie chodzi spać. — Ale jeszcze nie śpi — zaoponował Justyn, wskazując okna pierwszego piętra. Pomimo grubych zasłon, przez kilka szczelin przebijało się światło. Justyn wstał: —Zajrzę do niego. — Niech pan nie idzie — powstrzymała go Janka. — Dlaczego? — zdziwił się. Z widoczną przykrością odpowiedziała: — Widzi pan, mam wrażenie, że Marek trochę zdziczał. Wczesnym wieczorem zawsze idzie do siebie, a na pukania w ogóle nie odpowiada, chociaż wiem, że nie śpi, bo nieraz do późnej nocy słyszę jego kroki. Justyn zatroskał się. — Tym bardziej powinienem pójść do niego. — Jak pan chce. Wziął w hallu latarkę elektryczną i wszedł po schodach na górę. Zastukał do drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, zastukał drugi raz mocniej, jeszcze mocniej, a potym zdecydował się i nacisnął klamkę, lecz drzwi były zamknięte od wewnątrz na klucz. Za nimi zresztą mieścił się gabinet i tam na pewno nikogo nie było. Natomiast z dalszej sypialni dolatywały przytłumione odgłosy kroków. — Nie może nie słyszeć mego pukania — skonstatował i zrezygnowany wrócił na taras. Janka nie czekając na jego sprawozdanie z nieudałej wycieczki zaczęła mówić, że byłoby dobrze, gdyby mógł chociaż dwa, trzy tygodnie spędzić w Zapolu. Na jego własne nerwy taki odpoczynek w wiejskiej ciszy zrobi dobrze, a i Marek może się trochę rozrusza, przypomni dawne czasy... W jej słowach czuł jakieś niedomówienia, napróżno jednak usiłował wydobyć z niej coś bardziej konkretnego. Niestety, o pozostaniu teraz w Zapolu nie miał prawa nawet marzyć — tłumaczył Jance. — Najdalej za trzy dni musi wrócić do pilnych prac w Warszawie, poza tym Monika ostatnimi czasy nie czuje się najlepiej i nie chciałby na dłużej zostawiać jej samej. Gdy życzyli sobie dobrej nocy, Janka powiedziała: — O Monice chciałabym pomówić z panem dłużej. Będziemy na to mieli czas przed pańskim wyjazdem. Nazajutrz Justyn obudził się bardzo wcześnie i wyszedł na przechadzkę. Koło stajni spotkał Marka, któremu właśnie przyprowadzono osiodłanego wierzchowca. Przywitali się i Justyn zapytał: — Czy jesteś niezdrów? Marek miał jakby opuchniętą twarz i zaczerwienione białka. — Cóż znowu — odpowiedział jakby z pewnym niezadowoleniem — czuję się znakomicie. No, serwus! Jadę w pole, ale przygotuj się do drogi. Za godzinę wyruszamy. — Jestem zapakowany — zapewnił go Justyn. — Serwus! — Marek lekko skoczył na siodło i z miejsca ruszył kłusem. Po godzinie rzeczywiście wrócił. Wyglądał zupełnie normalnie i Justyn doszedł do przekonania, że po prostu coś mu się przywidziało. Przed ganek zajechał powóz zaprzężony w parę pięknych kasztanów i dokończywszy śniadania ruszyli w drogę. W niedużym wiejskim kościele było pełno. Z jechało się ziemiaństwo z bliższych i z dalszych okolic, krewni państwa młodych i tłum ciekawych. Po ceremonii ślubnej orszak i zaproszeni ruszyli pieszo do pałacu, który oddzielony był od kościoła tylko niedużym, lecz starym i pięknym parkiem. Z całego towarzystwa Justyn nikogo tu nie znał. Młoda para oczywiście była zajęta sobą i gośćmi. Marek również miał obowiązki wynikające z jego stanowiska. Do Justyna przyczepił się jakiś łysawy młodzieniec. Młodzieniec ten rozwodził się nad urodą Janki, nie bardziej imponowało mu to, że robi tak świetną partię. Zaczął wyliczać Justynowi, jakie to obszary zajmuje Brohiczyn, ile ma folwarków, co za wspaniałe perspektywy. — Marek zrobił fenomenalny interes, fenomenalny, interes — powtarzał co kilka zdań. Wreszcie zirytowało to Justyna: — Przepraszam pana, ale w tym wszystkim nie widzę interesu Marka. — Jakto? — oburzył się młodzieniec. — Przecież nie będzie musiał od razu wypłacić Stefanowi posagu siostry. Spłaci kapaniną. Inaczej poszedłby z torbami, bo Zapole nie wytrzymałoby tego. Powiem panu w sekrecie, że ma tak zabazgraną hipotekę, że no! A dlaczego?... Bo był głupi. Pożyczył od jakiegoś poczciwca poważną sumę i podczas inflacji mógł ją spłacić kosztem paruset metrów żyta. Sam mu doradziłem. Wszyscyśmy tak zrobili. Można było psim swędem pozbyć się wszystkich długów... Ale on!... Młodzieniec lekceważąco machnął ręką. — A więc to tak — pomyślał Justyn i już nie słuchał dalszych wywodów sąsiada. Przez chwilę miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu, że jest owym poczciwcem, którego Domaszewicz nie chciał oszukać, lecz wzruszył tylko ramionami. Teraz dopiero uświadomił sobie, że wszystko co mu zostało po inflacji, była to właśnie suma na hipotece Zapola. Osobiście nie znał się na interesach, mecenas Jaszczun zaś w ostatnich latach przed śmiercią nie umiał się widocznie dostosować do nowego układu stosunków ekonomicznych, gdyż tak nieszczęśliwie ulokował kapitały zarówno własne, jak i Justyna, że stopniały one niemal z dnia na dzień. Toteż Justyn tylko dlatego mógł ukończyć studia i wraz z żoną przebywać za granicą, że regularnie wpływały procenty od sumy pożyczonej Markowi. Bo i sprawy majątkowe Moniki nie stały zbyt dobrze. Państwo Korniewiccy nie należeli do ludzi zaradnych, kamienice z powodu ochrony lokatorów nie tylko nie dawały dochodów, lecz wymagały jeszcze wkładów, które czerpało się z Kopanki. Obecnie wprawdzie, gdy Justyn rozpoczął praktykę, i gdy nadspodziewanie prędko zyskał duże powodzenie, sytuacja jego poprawiła się szybko, ale przecież był długi okres, jeżeli nie biedowania, to w każdym razie liczenia się z najmniejszym wydatkiem. Przetrwanie tego okresu zawdzięczał zaś tylko uczciwości Marka. Justyn sam na jego miejscu na pewno nie postąpiłby inaczej. Nie tylko w stosunku do przyjaciela, z którym tak wiele go łączyło, ale w stosunku bodaj do lichwiarza. Toteż nie uczciwość wzruszyła go w tym postępku Marka, lecz to, że uzyskał nowy, jakże wymowny dowód słuszności swoich najgłębszych przekonań, że nie kupiecka kalkulacja, nie materialistyczny pogląd na życie jest mądrym drogowskazem. Przecież doświadczony i ostrożny mecenas ś. p. Jaszczun uważał sumę pożyczoną Markowi za wrzuconą w błoto, za zmarnowaną. Jakaż szkoda, że nie żyje. Czy i teraz ośmieliłby się powtórzyć to cyniczne zdanie: — nie należy mieć przyjaciół zagrożonych ruiną... Czy nie zrozumiałby, że właśnie należy, że to najbardziej nawet z finansowego punktu widzenia opłaca się, opierać swoją kalkulację nie na tabelkach giełdowych, nie na koniunkturze, lecz na zaufaniu do człowieka. I tu można doznać zawodu, ale czyż nie stokroć więcej zawodów spotyka tych, którzy jedynie wartości materialne biorą w rachubę. Jedna burza giełdowa, jedna zmiana koniunktury i oto rozsypuje się w gruzy najbardziej „murowane” obliczenie... Tu spojrzał Justyn na łysawego młodzieńca i przypomniał radę, którą ten dawał Domaszewiczowi. Zapewne, doradzając mu taką rzecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Marek jest w najbliższej przyjaźni z wierzycielem. Zapewne i sam w stosunku do własnego przyjaciela postąpiłby uczciwie… Rozmyślania Justyna przerwał jakiś huczniejszy od innych toast. Po obiedzie zabrał się do pisania obszernego listu do Moniki. Nie rozstawali się prawie nigdy. To też teraz niezależnie od sprawozdania z pobytu w Zapolu i ze ślubu Janki, miał jej do zakomunikowania całe setki różnych myśli, musiał podzielić się z nią wieloma nowymi wrażeniami. I jeżeli list jego tchnął tak wielką tęsknotą, nie było w niej odrobiny przesady. Jego miłość do Moniki zdawała się wzrastać z roku na rok. Wprawdzie w pierwszym okresie małżeństwa dość często wynikały między nimi różne drobne starcia, które wówczas wydawały się obojgu tragediami. Jednak z biegiem czasu ich charaktery, ich usposobienia, ich indywidualności idealnie przystosowały się do siebie. Do wielkiej miłości życie dodało im skarb drugi, niemniej cenny: wzajemne przywiązanie. Toteż jeżeli, wyjeżdżając teraz z Warszawy, Justyn nie wyobrażał sobie, jak wytrzyma przez kilka dni z dala od Moniki, to w tej chwili, po upływie zaledwie kilkudziesięciu godzin, nie był zdolny myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o powrocie. Niestety teraz wyjechać nie mógł. Wieczorem miał odbyć się wielki bal i przed tym zamknięciem uroczystości weselnych o wyjeździe nie mogło być mowy. Podczas balu Justyn przeważnie rozmawiał z Markiem. Gdy już nad ranem zatańczył z panną młodą i powiedział jej, że w południe zamierza wyjechać, Janka nie zaprotestowała: — Dobrze, panie Justynie, ale muszę jeszcze przed tym pomówić z panem. — Jestem do dyspozycji… — Najlepiej chodźmy teraz — skinęła głową. — Niech pan zaczeka na mnie w bilardowym pokoju. Zdaje się, że tam nikogo nie ma. W bilardowym rzeczywiście nie było nikogo. Justyn czekał niedługo. Po upływie dziesięciu minut zjawiła się Janka. W ręku miała jakiś list. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył Justynowi, by poznać papier listowy i charakter pisma Moniki. Ogarnął go lekki niepokój: — O cóż to chodzi? — zapytał, siląc się na swobodny uśmiech. — Siadajmy — wskazała mu krzesło. — Mam nadzieję, że nie stało się nic podczas mojej nieobecności... — O nie, panie Justynie. To jest list, który pan mi przywiózł. — Ach tak! — odetchnął. Janka zamyśliła się i po chwili odezwała się innym tonem: — Widzi pan... Po długich wahaniach doszłam do przeświadczenia, że tak muszę postąpić, że najlepiej postąpię pokazując panu ten list. Robię to bez upoważnienia Moniki, bez jej zgody i nawet wbrew jej woli. Ale nie znajduję innego wyjścia. Jeżeli pan bierze mi za złe ten brak dyskrecji — to trudno. Sądzę jednak, że spełniam swój obowiązek w stosunku do was obojga i że pan, panie Justynie, po zapoznaniu się z treścią listu, przyzna mi słuszność. Jestem zwolenniczką otwartej gry tam, gdzie otwarta gra może coś pomóc. Dostrzegła w oczach Justyna przerażenie i prędko dodała: — Nie, niech się pan nie obawia. Nie stało się nic, nic takiego, co mogło by dla pana być ciosem. Zresztą proszę. Niech pan to przeczyta. Później zwróci mi pan list. Podała mu złożony arkusik i wstała. — Zostawiam pana samego. Nie wiem co pan postanowi i co przedsięweźmie po przeczytaniu. Nie chcę też wymuszać na panu obietnicy, że przed Moniką nie zdradzi się pan z tym, że list ten pan czytał. Ale... znając ją, znając w ogóle psychikę kochającej kobiety, radzę panu zachować to przed nią w tajemnicy. Proszę mi wierzyć, że tak będzie najlepiej. Justyn został sam. Trzymając w ręku list Moniki, usiłował uspokoić swoje rozpierzchłe myśli. Z ogólników Janki nie udało mu się wyłowić nic, co było by jakąś wskazówką. Najgorsze obawy i przeczucia największych nieszczęść, które czekają nań między wierszami listu wręcz go paraliżowały. Bliski był nawet zniszczenia tej kartki papieru. — Lepiej nie wiedzieć... Lepiej nic nie wiedzieć... Stopniowo jednak wróciła rozwaga. Zaczął czytać. Już pierwsze zdania listu pozwoliły mu odetchnąć z ulgą. W uczuciach Moniki nie nastąpiła żadna zmiana. To było najważniejsze... A potem czytał dalej i oto przed jego oczami odkrywał się nieznany mu kraj pragnień i smutków Moniki, kraj, którego istnienia nawet się nie domyślał. W pierwszej chwili wydało mu się to wszystko czymś tak nie groźnym, czymś tak drobnym w porównaniu z jego obawami, iż prawie się uśmiechał na myśl, z jak przesadną powagą potraktowała to Janka. — Przecież jest wiele małżeństw, które nie cztery, lecz nieraz kilkanaście lat czekają na potomka... Potem przeczytał list po raz drugi i odczuł prawdziwy niepokój. Najważniejszą stroną kwestii wydało mu się teraz zdrowie Moniki. Jeżeli tylu lekarzy stwierdziło, że jej niedomagania, jej nerwowość, jej częste osłabienia są do usunięcia tylko przez macierzyństwo, zapewne mają słuszność. Dlaczego jednak Monika nigdy nie wspomniała mu o tych sprawach ani słowem?... Dlaczego zataiła przed nim, przed najbliższym sobie człowiekiem, te troski, te zabiegi, te wizyty u lekarzy?... Dlaczego zrobiła przed nim tajemnicę z kwestii dla siebie tak ważnej?... Czy przez samą delikatność?... Czy sądziła, że on nie zdoła ocenić, wczuć się, zrozumieć ile jej na tym zależy?.. — Niepodobieństwo!... A zatem?... I tu Justyn zaczął pojmować jej milczenie: oto zwątpiła w możliwość uwieńczenia ich miłości potomstwem i wolała zachować smutek ten dla siebie wolała mu oszczędzić tego zmartwienia... Przez pamięć Justyna przebiegło kilka zasłyszanych przykładów. Nigdy nie interesował się tymi sprawami, ale przecież obijały mu się czasami o uszy wiadomości bliżej lub dalej dotyczące tego tematu. Słyszał tedy, że wskutek pewnych niedokładności fizycznych, wskutek pewnego niedopasowania się morfologicznego, pewnych rozbieżności fizjologicznych, niektóre pary małżeńskie nie mogą mieć dzieci. Wydało mu się to jednak nonsensem w odniesieniu do Moniki i do niego. W każdym razie, tak, czy owak, nie widział w tym beznadziejnej sytuacji. — Najlepiej będzie wprost i otwarcie z Moniką o tym pomówić — zdecydował się. Tymczasem bal się skończył. Przed pałac zajeżdżały powozy i samochody. Większość gości wyjeżdżała. Reszta rozeszła się do pokojów gościnnych. Służba zabrała się do sprzątania. Justyn poszedł do siebie. Mógł jeszcze przespać się dwie czy trzy godziny, lecz postanowił tylko przebrać się i wyjść na przechadzkę. W parku nad stawem spotkał Domaszewicza: — Widzę, Marku — powiedział — że i ty się nie kładziesz. Piękny ranek. — Tak. Wspominała mi Janka, że wyjeżdżasz? — W południe. — Liczyłem na to, że wrócimy .do Zapola i że zostaniesz u mnie chociaż na kilka dni. Justyn rozłożył ręce: — Niestety. Wiesz, że mam obowiązki, zaczęte roboty... — Szkoda. Rozmowa nie kleiła się. — A ty — zaczął Justyn — będziesz teraz nudził się w Zapolu? — Mam dość pracy. — Jednak zupełna samotność... Spodziewam się, że przynajmniej w zimie przyjedziesz na dłuższy czas do Warszawy. Marek odpowiedział zdawkowo: — Będę się starał. Z ust ich padały nic nie znaczące zdania, a jednocześnie ich myśli przeprowadzały zupełnie inny dialog. — Dlaczego mnie odpychasz, Marku! — myślał Justyn. Dlaczego chcesz odsunąć się ode mnie? Przecie tobie samemu z tym ciężko? A Marek wyczuwał to, co myśli Justyn i odpowiadał bez bez słów: — Ciężko, strasznie ciężko. Lecz zrozum, że to jest silniejsze od mojej woli. — Ale dlaczego? Nie mam na świecie nikogo bliższego od ciebie, Justynie, ale nie mam też nikogo dalszego. Czyż ty tego me rozumiesz? — Owszem, Marku, ale to niesprawiedliwe! Cóż ja zawiniłem? — mówiła myśl Justyna — Zamykasz mi usta, a tak bym pragnął zwierzyć ci się z moich zmartwień, z moich trosk... — Nie, nie, Justynie! Nie dotykaj tych spraw. Wiem, chciałbyś mówić ze mną o niej, ale to jest zbyt dla mnie bolesne... — Ja potrafiłbym dla ciebie zrobić więcej, niż dla samego siebie, Marku! — Ja też, ja też... Ale chwilami zdaje mi się, iż mógłbym cię też zabić. Nie dręcz mnie swoją obecnością. Czyż nie widzisz, iż przeliczyłem się ze swymi siłami? — Ale jednak nie możesz, Marku, nie zdołasz zabić w sobie przyjaźni do mnie!... — Tak, nie mogę i to jak nóż tkwi mi w sercu. Szli klonową aleją wśród spadających z szelestem pożółkłych liści i milczeli. W ich ruchach i w ich twarzach był spokój. Ktoś, kto z daleka zobaczyłby ich, gotów byłby przysiądz, że w tym ciepłym spokojnym poranku jesiennym dwaj milczący przyjaciele również toną w spokoju i przyjaźni. Ale z nich każdy wiedział, co się dzieje w duszy drugiego i wiedział, że jakkolwiek starałby się myśli swoje ukryć, drugi je odczuje i odgadnie tak, jak i sam żadnej z nich zataić nie zdoła. Była to męka dla obu, a zwłaszcza dla Marka nie do wytrzymania. Toteż gdy z daleka zobaczyli zajeżdżające po Justyna konie i służącego znoszącego do powozu jego walizki, odetchnęli z ulgą. — Ucałuj ode mnie ręce żony — z uprzejmym uśmiechem mówił Marek. — Spodziewam się, że jej niedyspozycja szybko minie. — Dziękuję ci. Monika często o tobie wspomina. I bardzo żałowała, iż nie mogła ze mną przyjechać. — Zawsze była bardzo miła — konwencjonalnie zakończył Marek. Uścisnęli sobie ręce, ucałowali się w oba policzki, starym zwyczajem poklepali się po ramionach i Justyn zajął miejsce w powozie. Konie ruszyły. Justyn przeżuwał w sobie gorycz takiego rozstania z przyjacielem, lecz jasny poranek, wesoły wygląd pól, pogodny błękit nieba, wkrótce zrobiły swoje. — Przecież kiedyś wyleczy się z tego uczucia, zakocha się w innej... Ożeni się... A wtedy i przyjaźń nasza odżyje — myślał. I przypomniał sobie te kochane zacne wysiłki Marka, który tak troskliwie obmyślał przed czterema laty sposoby ratowania przyjaciela od nieszczęsnej namiętności do Dolly. Z opowiadań Moniki wiedział, jakie to listy pisał do niej Marek wówczas, jak obmyślał reżyserję. Cały wyjazd do Kopanki okazał się jego pomysłem. Proponował Monice, by zabrała tam którąś ze swych koleżanek... — Czy teraz — zastanowił się Justyn — nie jest moim obowiązkiem zatroszczyć się o jego szczęście? Trzeba mu znaleźć dziewczynę, która zdoła go zainteresować... Siedząc na wsi, zbyt mały ma wybór. Projekt ten ożywił bieg myśli Justyna. Oczywiście, że powinien tym się zająć i może tu liczyć na pomoc Moniki. Jej zdumiewającą intuicję oddać tu może olbrzymie usługi. Monika instynktem wyczuje, jaka panna może zająć Marka... W wagonie było prawie pusto. Znalazł nie zajęty przedział i rozlokował się. — Tak, zwierzę się z tych kłopotów Monice – postanowił i nagle otrząsnął się: — Przecie ona ma własne, stokroć bliższe zmartwienia... Wyjął z kieszeni jej list i przebiegł go wzrokiem po raz trzeci. Teraz sprawa wydała mu się znacznie poważniejszym zagadnieniem. Zaczął przypominać sobie tysiące szczegółów z ich pożycia. Jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu bez wahania dałby głowę, że na jej i na jego szczęściu nie ma najmniejszej plamki, najmniejszej skazy. A teraz w pamięci odzywały drobne, pozornie nic nie znaczące zdarzenia. Choćby te łzy Moniki. W pewnych okresach dostrzegał w jej kochanych oczach ślady płaczu. Przypisywał to zdenerwowaniu, które większości kobiet w tych właśnie okresach dokucza. Albo jej zamyślenia. Zdarzało się mu pochwycić w jej wzroku takie melancholijne mgiełki. — Tak. Mogłem nie przypisywać tym objawom znaczenia, ale jak się to stało, że nie zastanowił mnie jej egzaltowany stosunek do dzieci! Tu było wiele, bardzo wiele faktów. Monika na widok małego dziecka zapominała o wszystkim. Przerywała najważniejszą rozmowę, by pochylić się nad dziecinnym wózkiem.. I jak wówczas promieniała!... W Mediolanie spóźniła się na pociąg, bo w parku bawiła się z jakimś dwuletnim bobaskiem... Mieli później moc kłopotu z wizami. Albo to ustawiczne latanie do szwaczki na czwarte piętro, do jej córeczki... Zasępił się: — Trzeba przede wszystkim zbadać samą rzecz z punktu widzenia naukowego — postanowił. Toteż zaraz po przyjeździe do Warszawy udał się do największej księgami i gruntownie przejrzawszy katalog odpowiedniego działu wybrał kilkanaście dzieł traktujących o macierzyństwie, embriologii itp. Zakupów tych Monice oczywiście nie pokazał. W ogóle po głębszym zastanowieniu się doszedł do przekonania, że należy zastosować się do rady Janki i nawet nie wspomnieć żonie o tym, iż poznał jej tajemnicę. Starał się tedy wszelkimi sposobami ukryć przed Moniką swój nastrój, co jednak nie bardzo się mu udawało. Nie należał do natur zdolnych do hermetycznego zamknięcia się w sobie, a w dodatku Monika tak gruntownie, tak dogłębnie znała go, że musiał aż uciec się do dość niewinnego zresztą kłamstwa i winę swego nastroju zwalić na reminiscencje z pobytu na Polesiu. — Widzisz — tłumaczył — Nieznośne jest dla mnie to, iż czuję, jak zrywają się nici naszej przyjaźni z Markiem. Póki jesteśmy od siebie daleko, ton każdego listu można czuć i interpretować rozmaicie. Ale z bliska rozwiewają się wszystkie złudzenia. Opowiadał jej o tym dużo, a ona wypytywała. Jeżeli zaś w tych rozmowach ani razu nie padło jedno bodaj słowo, które dotknęło by bezpośrednio przyczyny zmian, jakie w Marku zaszły, to dlatego, że zarówno Monika, jak i Justyn pomimo wszystko nie umieli zapomnieć o tym, że ich szczęście wyrosła na krzywdzie wyrządzonej Markowi, na wyrządzonej oczywiście nie przez nich, lecz przez los, przez fatum, przez przeznaczenie. Justyn znowu wpadł w wir swojej pracy. Poza opracowaniem zamówień zajęty był przygotowaniem projektów własnej willi. Ich sytuacja materialna poprawiała się w szybkim tempie i mogli już o tym myśleć. Pierwiastkowe szkice były już wykończone. — Wprawdzie daleko tej willi będzie do mego zaczarowanego zamku, którym zdobyłem twoje złote serduszko — mówił, tuląc Monikę, zapatrzoną w wielki arkusz z rysunkiem — ale i to nie jest zbyt brzydkie. — Byle z tobą, byle razem — uśmiechała się Monika. — To gotowam mieszkać w kiosku z wodą sodową. Ale Justyn spochmurniał: — Tak. Moniko... Oto jak rzeczywistość odbiega od marzeń. Mnie nigdy nie pokochałabyś może, gdyby nie ów zamek. Wszystko w marzeniach wygląda pięknie, a w życiu... — Justynie! Czyż w naszym życiu nie ma tego piękna z twego zaczarowanego zamku!? — Piękno... Zapewne. Ale czy piękno jest wszystkiem? Piękno jest refleksem, tak refleksem naszych dusz, jak zorza refleksem słońca. Zorza ubarwi ci wspaniale zwykłe szare chmury, ale czyż przez to zmieni się ich kolor rzeczywisty... Z zamku zostały piękne refleksy, ale gdzie jest jego treść?... Spojrzała nań z niepokojem i jakby z oczekiwaniem: — Co przez to rozumiesz? Justyn zmieszał się: — Nic, kochanie. Po prostu powiew melancholii. Zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w usta. Lektura książek naukowych nie na wiele Justynowi się przydała. Z trudem przegryzał się przez dżunglę niezrozumiałych terminów i obcych zagadnień w rezultacie zaś nie doszedł do żadnego pozytywnego wniosku. Po długich wahaniach zdecydował się odwiedzić doktora Borkowskiego, starego lekarza domowego rodziny Korniewickich, u którego leczyła się Monika. Dr Borkowski przyjął Justyna ze zwykłą serdecznością: — No, drogi panie, domyślam się, iż chce pan dowiedzieć się o zdrowiu swojej małej. Otóż miło mi panu zakomunikować, iż, jak się okazało, moje własne obawy były bezpodstawne. — Pańskie obawy? — Tak. Przyznam się, że od waszego powrotu do kraju niepokoiłem się poważnie o stan jej płuc. Jest za szczupła i te powtarzające się stany podgorączkowe... Tak, tak... Ale na szczęście okazało się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Justyn nie wiedział jak zacząć i zapytał: — Jakież tedy mogą być przyczyny tych częstych niedomagań Moniki. — Przyczyny mogą być różne. Ale skoro nie ma obawy gruźlicy, to już reszta furda. — Nie sądzi doktór, by to było związane z jakimiś sprawami kobiecymi? Lekarz wzruszył ramionami. — Możliwe, ale nie sądzę. Jestem zresztą internistą nie ginekologiem, ale praktykuję, mój drogi panie, już lat prawie czterdzieści i mam trochę doświadczenia. Może pan polegać na mnie, że nic poważnego tam nie ma. Monika jest zbudowana prawidłowo, pochodzi z rodziny, która zawsze cieszyła się doskonałym zdrowiem. Nie, panie, może pan być spokojny. Justyn niecierpliwie poruszył się na krześle: — A czy nie sądzi pan doktór, że na przykład macierzyństwo wpłynęło by dodatnio na stan jej zdrowia? — Macierzyństwo?... Oczywiście! Każdej normalnej kobiecie wychodzi na dobre. A pańska mała nawet wspominała mi, że chciałaby mieć dziecko i pytała, czy jest do tego zdolna. Che... che... che... Powiedziałem jej, że zdolna jest i do tuzina. Justyn przygryzł wargi: — Jednak jakoś dotychczas... jesteśmy bezdzietni. — Cóż znaczy dotychczas?... Od iluż to lat?... — Od czterech. — Furda. Macie jeszcze dużo czasu. Moja Zosia urodziła się w dziewiątym roku naszego małżeństwa. — Ale... — Co za ale? — Monika... Może minęłyby jej dolegliwości... — I tak miną. Trzeba mieć w Bogu nadzieję i... wspólną sypialnię! Che... che... che... Lekarz filuternie poklepał Justyna po ramieniu i zapytał: — A do tego chyba nie trzeba was namawiać? Co?... — Nie myli się pan doktór — rozweselił się i Justyn. Wizyta ta dodała Justynowi otuchy. Przez kilka dni był najlepszej myśli. Lecz pewnego popołudnia wróciwszy do domu zastał Monikę w towarzystwie: siedziała na dywanie w buduarze i bawiła się z małą, może dwuletnią dziewczynką. Cała podłoga była zarzucona lalkami i innymi zabawkami. Monika zarumieniona i z radością w oczach zerwała się na jego spotkanie. — Patrz — zawołała — jakie to cudo! Ma dwa lata i cztery miesiące. Małgosiu! Przywitaj się z panem, no, przywitaj się kochanie! Mały, tłuściutki bobasek kiwnął płową główką i powiedział: — Sień dobli. — Słyszałeś?! — z zachwytem zawołała Monika. — O, Boże, jakież to cudne! Porwała maleństwo na ręce i tuląc je, obsypywała pocałunkami różową okrągłą buzię, nosiła po pokoju. — Skarbie ty mój, śliczności ty moje — powtarzała. — Justyn uśmiechał się z przymusem, usiłując zamaskować wszystkie te uczucia, które napełniły go znowu smutkiem i niepokojem. — Istotnie, bardzo miłe dziecko — powiedział. Głosu jednak nie mógł zupełnie opanować i w jego brzmieniu Monika natychmiast wyczuła ton tak bardzo kontrastujący z jej uniesieniem. Postawiła małą na ziemi i zapytała: — A może ty jesteś niezadowolony, że ją tu sprowadziłam? Zgasła od razu i w jej oczach zjawiła się obawa. — Broń Boże! — pośpiesznie zaprotestował Justyn. — Dlaczego mam być niezadowolony. Bardzo mi przyjemnie. To rzeczywiście śliczne dziecko. Czyjeż to? — Tej szwaczki z góry. Pozwoliła mi zabrać Małgosię na kilka godzin. Jeśli jednak ty się gniewasz... — Moniko! Cóż znowu! Powtarzam ci, że cieszę się. Masz przynajmniej jakąś rozrywkę. — Jeżeli ci jednak sprawia jakąś przykrość... — Najmniejszej. By rozwiać jej podejrzenia sam wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, lecz dziecko zaczęło płakać, wobec czego oddał ją Monice. — Idź do pani — powiedział trochę zażenowany i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju. Przy kolacji sam wrócił do tego tematu: — Mogłabyś częściej zabierać do siebie tę małą. Przypuszczam, iż jej matka, jako kobieta pracująca, będzie ci nawet wdzięczna za to. Lecz Monika najniespodziewaniej posmutniała. — Nie, kochanie — powiedziała patrząc w talerz. — Lepiej nie. — Ależ dlaczego. Zapewniam cię, że nie sprawia mi to żadnej przykrości. — Wiem, ale chodzi mi o inną rzecz. — O cóż? — Widzisz, obawiam się, że zbyt ją pokocham, że zanadto się do niej przywiążę. — Więc cóż to szkodzi? — Ty tego nie rozumiesz. Przecie Małgosia ma własną matkę. — To jeszcze niczego nie wyjaśnia mi, kochanie. — Ma własną matkę, która może wyjechać i zabrać oczywiście Małgosię, a może również... być zazdrosną... — Zazdrosną, o co? — zdziwił się. — O uczucia małej. Potrząsnęła głową: — Nie, nie powinnam przyzwyczajać się do niej, ani jej przyzwyczajać do siebie. I dla podkreślenia, że nie chce o tym dłużej mówić, zaczęła wypytywać Justyna o postępy w pracy konkursowej na budowę kościoła w Mokotowie. Nocy tej Justyn długo rozmyślał, z rana zaś jeszcze raz przeczytał list Moniki do Janki i w notesie swoim zapisał: „Prof. dr Stamm w Wiedniu”.